


改造

by motititi9



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motititi9/pseuds/motititi9





	改造

秦子墨接到通知便换好装备进了航天器，上月才建好的空间站信号探测器出了问题，空间站内没有零件维修，只好拜托地面机构派技术人员过来。不过正好也到了空间站人员换班的时间，不至于让秦子墨一个人搭乘航天器去工作。  
航天器按照预设的轨道载着三个人离开了地球，秦子墨看了看仪表盘的时间，他该去睡袋休息了，和另外两人打了个招呼便进了休息舱。  
醒过来却发现自己被限制了人身自由？

“喂！喂！”秦子墨在宇航服里面大吼着剧烈挣扎，这两个人想干嘛？把他绑起来玩游戏吗？  
声音当然传不到外面去，这样挣扎只让他像个滑稽的肉虫子 。  
较年长的那位扶了扶他的肩膀示意他看看面前的显示器，那里正播放着一段解释性质的视频，关于这次飞行的轨道和目的地，空间站的人员配置，空间站内部设施以及空间站即将进行的实验——把alpha暴露在定向筛选后的宇宙射线下进行超级omega诱导转化。

秦子墨看到最后简直要一个白眼气晕过去，原来根本没有什么信号探测器错误，空间站本来就是研究射线改造的实验用地。他从头至尾都只是个小白鼠，被所有人骗得稀里糊涂地上了贼船。

 

等到飞船和空间站对接完成，秦子墨满眼惊恐地被他的两个帅哥同事抬起来(说是抬其实因为不受重力影响根本只是扯着飘走)。  
秦子墨明白当局的尿性，如果实验失败把他变成宇宙射线怪物，回去都不用回去直接就要被当成太空垃圾扔出去自由飞翔，但是实验成功又如何呢，不过是屈辱地变成一个不断排卵的没有感情的肉便器罢了。  
他好好一个为国奉献鞠躬尽瘁的科研人员，被爸妈当成骄傲送进科学院少年班，一直俯瞰着世人，作为聪慧的社会上层者alpha存在着，居然就这样在自己毫不知情的状况下被国家基因库偷拿走了血样研究了起来，还大义凛然地变成了为新兴技术进行必要人体实验的自愿先驱者。  
秦子墨不禁流下两行热泪，“真行啊！我真他妈的是个爱国主义好青年！”

 

空间站的另外四个人没理睬秦子墨丰富的内心活动。他们参与这项实验，其实也是半强迫式地为当局效劳。  
他们是国家精心挑选出来的人才，一方面至少要具备健康强壮的年轻alpha躯体，另一方面还要拥有一定的智力水平，至少要在经过培训后能很好地在空间站操控实验正常进行。  
刚开始就在空间站的两人是专业知识拔群的韩沐伯和身体素质超常的左叶，而和秦子墨一路搭乘宇宙飞船前往空间站的二人则是退伍空军少将秦奋和项目投资人之一的靖佩瑶。  
哦对了忘了说靖佩瑶是自愿参与项目而并非政府方面秘密调查联络。

有钱人的心思真的不好懂。  
其他三个人理所应当地把靖佩瑶当成和他们类似的身份或是原因，所以当靖佩瑶在伪装成解决信号接收器错误问题进行的准备会议结束后，径直走向秦子墨给了他一个大大的拥抱时，饶是老油条如秦奋也是相当意外的。  
“兄弟，好久不见啊”  
靖佩瑶看着秦子墨一脸热络，本来薄薄地抿起的嘴唇在面对那个实验体alpha时弯出了一道看起来相当愉悦的弧度，丝毫不像第一次见面的关系。秦奋瞥见靖佩瑶这样的笑脸，不知怎么就有些脊背发寒。  
……所以这个姓靖的小子知道他马上就要在这个实验里把他的alpha兄弟改造成omega然后再肏到怀孕吗？  
即使是素未谋面的陌生人，秦奋也是做了相当久的心里建设。联络人不断地给秦奋洗脑说这是为了我们国家甚至于整个世界的未来，即使omega濒临灭绝，beta生殖腔不断退化的将来，仍旧可以让人类生生不息繁衍下去的绝妙新兴技术。到时候你们就是世界的英雄啦！你们所付出的努力都会变成历史被铭记在后人心中！代代相承永垂不朽啊！  
秦奋是个聪明人，他们做人体实验的事情是万万不能公之于众的，他们几人的名字就算以后留在史书上也肯定只是在实验研发人员后面一长串里面小小的刻上的几个文字罢了，而他被毫无保留地透露了这么多机密信息还想全身而退也是绝不可能的，虽然实验是有些不合人道主义，他硬着头皮也得上。

 

当秦奋把秦子墨身上的防护服脱下来再把他推到实验舱时，他觉得自己简直是个恶魔。  
实验舱还是透明的，他看得到那个可怜的alpha在舱室里面蜷缩着听天由命的凄惨相，第一次见面时明明那么活泼开朗的一个青年……

韩沐伯坐在舱室一旁的椅子上记录着实验体的状态，还吩咐左叶帮他定时拍几张照片。  
呸，这才是个衣冠禽兽，我还不算那么恶魔。  
秦奋偷偷在心里讲着韩沐伯的坏话，那人似乎是听到了秦奋的腹诽一般回头瞥了他一眼，正好对视上。  
秦奋不由得有那么半秒钟的心虚慌张。

他们四个所在的空间是一处成功模拟出地球环境的小型密闭室，可以自由交谈呼吸，还有依靠磁场模拟出的引力场。  
靖佩瑶坐在桌旁晃了晃装着红酒的杯子，并没有液体逸散到空气里面，他看起来有些失望。秦奋走到他对面坐下，也给自己倒了一杯红酒。  
“你来这又是为了什么呢？”  
“我有精神医师执照，大概可以防止大家过度紧张变成精神病。”靖佩瑶抖了一下眉毛，说完又抿了一口红酒。  
我看你最像精神病，有钱没事儿闲的去太空参与这样非人的项目。  
不过表面上还是寒暄式地回应了个微笑。

 

过了四小时，闹钟在模拟室里响了起来，左叶换上防护服打开了实验舱门把秦子墨叫出来吃饭。秦子墨双手都被束缚着动弹不得，坐在餐桌  
旁也是委屈地张着大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“这位弟弟，帮我解开好不好？”说完还把束住的双手举起来向对方示意。  
左叶刚刚摘下头盔，听了个大概，又不急不缓地脱去防护上衣。  
“伯哥让我一会儿喂你吃饭。”

靖佩瑶刚从一旁的盥洗间开门出来便对上了他满是撒娇意味的眼神。  
秦子墨又马上把头扭开。

 

要说秦子墨最不能接受的，并不是被国家安排得明明白白这件事，事实上他在实验舱里躺了四小时，有三个小时在因为靖佩瑶生气。  
他和靖佩瑶十四岁就认识了。当时教授带秦子墨去学术会议，结束后又被邀请参加宴席，教授忙着和各个项目投资人问候，他觉得社会交际又陌生又无聊便一个人坐在角落里啃饼干。有钱人家的小少爷靖佩瑶顺理成章地出现在了宴会厅并捉住了那个啃着饼干的小可爱，自此以后便年年保持着联系。连秦子墨最终选择在航空机械领域研究，也是因为靖佩瑶曾经带着他坐私人直升飞机在一万米的高空玩跳伞，让他对飞行产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
结果现在他身陷险境，靖佩瑶非但不早点告诉他帮他逃，还和别人一起来害他。  
他这辈子都不想再理靖佩瑶了。

想到这辈子，秦子墨又忽然悲从中来，关于宇宙的研究是相当复杂和深不可测的一个领域，他被这样暴露在未知的危险中，即便韩沐伯和他说过之前的动物实验都成功了，他还是觉得自己估计也没有多久活头。

左叶已经脱完防护服了，他拿着勺子坐到秦子墨右边去，舀起一勺营养米糊递到他嘴边，然后被他气鼓鼓地一口吃掉。

这样的日子重复着过了一个星期，秦子墨好像还是原来那个秦子墨，韩沐伯几乎想要向地面报告实验失败的那天，左叶看着晚饭时间出舱的秦子墨，总觉得隐隐约约有些不同。

“哥，你好像变漂亮了。”  
秦子墨一口米糊喷出来洒在对面做记录的韩沐伯脸上。  
“崽崽你瞎说什么？”  
韩沐伯抽纸出来抹了抹脏东西，极力想要掩饰恶心的情绪还是没忍住全都清清楚楚地写在了脸上。  
左叶赶忙拿出来相机拍了照片——当然不是为了记录韩沐伯的囧相，他拍的是秦子墨的脸。  
他又立刻翻出来七天前的正脸照作比对，接下来六天前，五天前，四天前，左叶把它们传到电脑里把每天下颌颧骨眉弓的数据都一一输入公式，果然发现存在显著性定向改变的趋势。  
秦奋和靖佩瑶正在换班休息中也被赶忙叫过来见证成果，秦奋不禁有些热泪盈眶，靖佩瑶也瞪大了他原本就不小的一双眼睛。  
“原来这真能行得通？”

 

满室洋溢着快乐的氛围，这让秦子墨真的有点儿哭笑不得。他作为科研工作者对自己参与的项目做出成果有种天然纯粹的满足——尽管他的身份是实验对象。而另一方面，他的外表发生变化了，这也就意味着他的内部必然已经发生了改变，实验的下一步就一定要投入实施。  
他要和这四个男人开始造孩子了。

“等等，不拍个x光片看看……额…emm子宫的状态吗？”  
秦子墨拿两只手捂住眼睛，又透过手指缝隙偷偷看着已经在解裤腰带的靖佩瑶。  
韩沐伯点了点头，一副在认真思考的样子。  
“要不，拿探测器看看吧。”

 

秦子墨米糊吃到一半被拉去做了个人生初次的灌肠，接着又全裸着被左叶抱上实验台以生产的姿势固定好。

一切准备就绪。

秦奋这个操控飞船的虽然不懂怎么用医学仪器，但他对润滑剂的使用还是很在行的。  
他先是挤了一小坨抹在探测器的头部均匀涂开，接着又挤了一些在掌心，搓热后涂抹在了秦子墨的穴口处。  
作为一个男性alpha活了二十五年的秦子墨，穴口被人这样对待还是头一遭。他咬着腮肉绷紧了大腿肌，目光不知该安置在何处，手还和靖佩瑶的紧紧握着——都到这个关头了，秦子墨觉得还是先宽恕(依赖)一下靖佩瑶比较好过。  
当秦奋用戴着塑胶手套的食指裹着润滑剂挤进那处肉穴时，秦子墨还是没忍住变得泪眼汪汪的。  
倒不是身体上的感触有多痛苦，只不过大概是在那一瞬间，他二十五年的委屈都从尾椎骨涌上了天灵盖，像跑马灯似的在他脑子里转来转去，害他忍不住情绪失去控制。等意识过来时眼泪都沾湿一大片枕头了。  
秦奋不敢看秦子墨的表情，只能把自己的动作放得尽可能温柔。  
毕竟他也不想对这个alpha弟弟做这么过分的人体实验。  
左叶蹲下来看着秦子墨侧过头悄悄流泪的样子也不禁有些动容。  
“奋哥，伯哥……要不明天再……？”  
话说到一半却被秦子墨忽然的一声惊叫打断。  
秦奋把手指抽出来换上了凉凉的探测器，探测器很细，他知道这绝对不会造成疼痛，但是还是没忍住因为秦子墨的叫声心口一揪。  
靖佩瑶朝着秦奋面色不善地瞪了过去，秦奋看了他这副样子才恍然大悟，靖佩瑶自己也参与实验，根本就是为了留在秦子墨身边好好照顾他吧。  
“子墨，痛吗？”  
秦奋还在将探测器持续向内推，他在寻找本不该存在的生殖腔口。  
秦子墨躺在台子上微弱地摇了摇头，他该怎么说刚才不小心叫出来并不是痛而是因为类似于快感的刺激。

探测器连接着的显示屏投射出来不甚清晰的画面，韩沐伯坐在屏幕前艰难地辨认着，也没看出来个所以然，倒是秦子墨的反应给他们做出了些提醒。  
秦奋把探测器伸到大概存在着生殖腔的位置小幅度地上下移动、前后扭转着，秦子墨咬着嘴唇闭上了眼睛，一种奇怪的感觉正在从探测器的头部碰到的肠壁周围蔓延开，害他直想淫叫出来。他现在只希望他们可以快点找到那生殖腔口结束这项检查。  
看着秦子墨紧蹙的眉头，靖佩瑶又在暗自紧张，他攥着的掌心都出汗了，生怕有个什么万一。

哪知道他宝贝着的小兔子马上就要被探测器肏到高潮了。

“秦奋！你往回一点儿！我好像看到了！”  
左叶发誓，他还是第一次听到韩沐伯发出如此激动的声音。  
“哪里？这里吗？”  
“等下等下，你移过头了，再回来一点儿！”  
“好好好回来回来，这里吗老韩？”  
秦子墨躺在实验台上要憋死了，他真的没有做好在四个男性alpha面前用生殖腔高潮的准备，然而持续不断的高密度刺激俨然已经把他逼到了临界点。

秦奋总算是找到把探测器伸进去的入口了，他小心翼翼地磨着那处小口期待它自己张大嘴巴吞进探测器。

这样直接的碰触让秦子墨终于忍不住开始求饶，他用带着哭腔的哼声求秦奋住手，可惜已经太迟了，探测器好像借着什么液体的润滑一下子就进入了他的子宫。  
任谁都看得出来，秦子墨，这个接受实验改造身体仅有一个星期的男性alpha，正在用子宫潮吹。  
他的全身都泛着粉红色，似乎蒸腾着热气一般，而事实上他也正在流汗，从胸膛，从腰侧，从膝窝。秦子墨忍不住自己的眼泪和尖叫声，更忍不住肠壁的抽搐和浑身的颤动，他正赤裸着呈现出自己陷入灭顶快感的模样。

淡淡的香草气息也悄然占据了整个舱室。

韩沐伯站起来走到呆愣着的左叶身旁拿走他攥在手里的相机准备拍照，靖佩瑶赶忙用身体遮住镜头，顺带挥了一拳砸到韩沐伯的脸颊上。这个常年从事科研的alpha知道自己身体素质不敌对方，便只是抹了抹嘴角瞪了回去，  
“你懂科学吗？你知道这是多值得记录下来的瞬间吗？”  
靖佩瑶被韩沐伯的话气得胸口剧烈起伏个不停，左叶和秦奋使劲儿拉住他才让他忍着没打下第二拳。  
“你现在还有把他当成个人吗？”  
空气一下子变得很安静，  
“没事……让韩老师拍吧。”秦子墨拉住了靖佩瑶的手腕，“到时候记得帮我打个马赛克。”  
又硬是扯出来一个笑脸。  
任谁看了心都要碎成一片一片。


End file.
